When logging wells for the discovery of hydrocarbons wellbore tools are often deployed on cable, including wireline, slick line, and electric wireline. A common problem that occurs in these operations is that the tool gets stuck in the wellbore by running into a restriction in the wellbore called a “squeeze”, an area where the wellbore has collapsed either from formation pressure forcing the well walls to collapse, or from debris sluffing off the well walls causing blockage called a “bridge”. The tool can be freed by jarring the tool in an upward direction because there is no debris or restriction above the tool. When the tool becomes free it can be worked up and down to get the tool through the restriction, this is called “spudding”. If the spudding operation is successful, the tool can pass the restriction and continue to run downhole to complete the of the well.
When the logging is completed, the tool can become stuck when it is being pulled out of the wellbore. Sometimes the tool can be jarred upward pulling it through the restriction and sometimes it does not come free because the squeeze or bridge is too large or heavy.
If the tool becomes permanently stuck the options are to electrically burn off the weak point of the tool or pull off the weak point of the tool and do a fishing trip to retrieve the lost tool. Prior to pulling off or burning the weak point if a downward force could be applied to the tool to move it down out of the restriction the tool could be worked up and down to spud the tool up through the restriction the same way spudding the tool to get it through the restriction while running downhole.
Therefore, it is a desire of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for freeing a wireline deployed tool by jarring in a downward direction.